


Be Mine

by notexactlyanangel



Series: Valentines Day One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, California, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlyanangel/pseuds/notexactlyanangel
Summary: Dean Winchester has it all planned out. The beach, the diner everything. Today is the day he is going to ask Castiel to marry him. And he is hoping he says yes.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Valentines Day One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back everybody! I hope you enjoy this one! It's more light-hearted and fluffy than my other one, so let me know which ones you like better! Enjoy :)

Dean Winchester couldn’t find peace as he tossed and turned in his bed. The familiar ache of Castiels presence left him sleepless. He had become so accustomed to the warmth he radiated that the room was cold without him. He knew it had only been two days. But they had been the longest two days of his life. It was as if the world had stopped spinning and the sun forgot to rise. Maybe it had. He wasn’t sure what to do without him. After all, living without air is hard, and Castiel was his only source of oxygen. 

Dean slumped around, making his way out of the bed and into the hallways. The smell of burnt candles and fresh sage filled the house, giving Dean a false sense of security. It reminded him so much of Cas that he was tempted to call him. He couldn’t however because he knew Cas was in a meeting somewhere in New York. The love of his life was giving a presentation on his book in New York. Dean wanted so badly to be there, but he had to work too. And as much as Cas said he understood, he still had the feeling of regret. 

It was only three in the morning, meaning Dean had to wait another four hours to see Cas again. Three agonizing hours. He was excited, to say the least, but that wasn’t all. He had something big planned. Something that would change their lives forever. He smiled at the thought of the black velvet box hiding in his sock drawer. It was valentines day. And he was going to ask Cas if he would be his valentine, forever. 

The nerves had begun to set in around four, the realization of reality hitting Dean and knocking him off his feet. He loved Cas, he did. But what if he said no? What if he makes a fool of himself? He knew these outcomes were doubtful, but there was always a possibility. What if his plan didn’t work? What if Castiel doesn’t like the ring? The thoughts in Deans’ mind were set on a loop, making sure Dean didn’t get hardly any sleep.

Dean woke to the blasting sound of his alarm, the reminder that Valentine’s day was upon them. He was running on three hours of sleep, and a black coffee. He was going to do it. Besides, his brain was too tired to make any other decisions. He looked at the clock, watching as it struck six. He hurriedly grabbed a flannel from the closet and placed it over Cas’s favorite band shirt. He smiled as he placed a slight bit of cologne on his wrists and the back of his neck. He was ready. Or at least, he was as ready as he was ever going to be. 

The airport was beautifully decorated with pink hearts and streamers as Dean pulled up in his 67 Impala. He had gotten Cas his favorite coffee on the way there and may have also gotten him some flowers. Daisies, his favorite. Dean smiled as he walked into the terminal, welcoming a tired Castiel back home. 

Castiel smiled as he walked, the grin on his face causing Dean to smile. Castiel looked beautiful. The kind of beautiful that made his heart stop and his stomach flutter with butterflies. Castiel had the sex hair, and his glasses on as he looked at Dean. He smiled at the roses and took the coffee quickly out of his hands. “Thanks,” Castiel said, with a beaming smile. “Happy Valentine’s day, babe,” Dean answered, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Castiel couldn’t help but blush. Dean grabbed Castiel’s luggage as they headed back towards the car.  
“How was the trip?” Dean asked while filling the trunk with suitcases. “It was long,” Castiel replied, sliding into the passenger seat. “Why?” Dean replied, slamming the trunk shut. He walked up towards the driver seat, and slowly got inside. “Because you weren’t there,” Castiel stated as if it wasn’t a flirt and just a fact. “Aw, you missed me.” Dean joked, smirking. He would never admit it, but Castiel was right. It was the longest four days of his life. “Don’t act like you didn’t miss me,” Castiel replied, smiling. They both missed this. Eachother. Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. He had a face that was strong and sturdy, and yet, Castiel could see the softness in his eyes. 

Dean wasn’t as tough as he acted, and Castiel was the only person to see through the facade. Dean could feel Castiel’s eyes on him as he turned, but he didn’t mind. It was a comforting feeling knowing that someone looked at you like you looked at them. He could see the smile appear on Castiel’s face as he stopped, the traffic light flashing red. “Alright fine, maybe I did miss you,” Dean said, smiling. 

The two’s eyes met, shining in the sunlight as it passed into the windows. The world, for just a second, stopped, allowing a tiny bit of love to shine through. Castiel was Dean’s entire universe. He was the stars and the moon and the earth. Castiel was everything beautiful and powerful and amazing. And when Dean smiled, Castiel smiled back. Because they were each other’s everything. 

Suddenly, the traffic light turned green, bringing them both back into the real world. The sky above them was grey, a for sure sign of rain. Castiel smiled. He liked the rain. “It looks like it may storm,” Castiel commented. “Yeah,” Dean replied a bit of worry in his voice. “I like the rain,” Castiel replied, looking out of the window at the grey clouds. Dean smiled just a little bit. “I know,” He said, as he pulled into their driveway. 

“Home sweet home,” Castiel said as he flung himself out of the car. He smiled as Dean went to unload his luggage. Whatever had he done to deserve this? Dean was the most amazing human being in the world. And he was his. Once inside, Castiel went to take a shower. “Cas, we have plans at one so be ready,” Dean called, as Castiel rushed up the stairs. ‘Okay!” Castiel replied smiling. He was curious, a dangerous thing for him. It was valentines day, after all, so he was expecting them to do something. He smiled, thinking of Dean as he slowly washed through his hair. The water felt like tiny drops of love on his skin, the warmth absorbing into his cold skin. 

Once out, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He shook out his black hair, trying to make it look as effortlessly flawless as he could, before putting on a suit. He never liked blazers, so he usually substituted with a brown trench coat. He liked the long and flowing nature trench coats had. The way they floated behind him as he walked. They also added a little bit of brightness to his outfits. He slipped one on and walked downstairs. 

Dean was sitting comfortably on the couch as Castiel appeared. Dean smiled at him and slowly walked past him. “You look amazing,” Dean whispered as he walked up the stairs. Castiel was blushing like crazy, his face a dark pink. Dean just smiled as he went to put on his suit. He had decided to wear a one-piece with a red tie, just to spice things up. He grabbed the velvet box and slipped it in his pocket. He was high on love and adrenaline and could feel the happiness spark in his stomach. The butterflies were raging now, fluttering through his stomach. He was ready.

Castiel was staring out the kitchen window at the garden as Dean walked down the stairs. He looked at Cas, watching as he smiled at the bees as they flew around the flowers. Castiel had always liked bees, they were his favorite animal. When they had first started dating, Dean had gotten him a bee pin. Castiel wouldn’t explicitly tell you, but he wore it when he missed Dean. 

“Whatcha doing?” Dean asked, sneaking up on the other man. “I’m watching the bees,” Castiel said matter of factly. “You always loved them didn’t you,” Dean said, smiling as he hugged Castiel from behind. “Yes, Dean. Bee’s are my favorite animal, you know that.” Castiel said, slow to get the hint. “Oh,” Cas said, looking Dean in the eyes as he placed his lips onto his. The feeling of Dean’s lips on his was one that never got old. It always felt like fireworks bursting through his face, leaving him paralyzed. Dean was a drug, one he hoped he’d never have to stop taking. 

Dean let him go, placing his hand on Castiel’s cheek. Cas leaned towards him, the feeling of Dean on his skin a familiar comfort. “Shall we go?” Dean asked, smiling at Cas with a smile so bright you’d think he was the sun. “Of course,” Castiel responded, smiling back. The two pulled away together, marching out to the car. 

As Castiel slid into the passenger seat, he looked over at Dean with suspicion. “Where are we going?” He asked, watching the sky as it began to darken. “You’ll see,” Dean said, a slight nervousness arising in his chest. But for some reason a single look into Castiels eyes made it all go away. Everything was perfect when he was with Castiel. 

They pulled up into a parking lot, one that was behind the ocean cafe that Castiel had always loved. They hadn’t gone there in a while, and Dean thought it would be the perfect place. After all, it was the place they had their first date. “Is this Ocean’s cafe?” Castiel asked as he got out of the car. His blue eyes were squinted, trying to decipher what was happening. “Yeah, we haven’t been here in a while and it is your favorite so I thought we’d come here, Is that cool?” Dean asked, the nerves suddenly huge. “Of course. I love this place.” Castiel said, beaming. Dean smiled a little, trying to control the storm of emotions in his chest. 

Castiel followed Dean inside, smiling behind him as they were lead to the seat beside the ocean. Castiel smiled out of the window, looking at the blue waves as they splashed on the sand. He had loved the beach, ever since he was little. His mother used to say his eyes were made of the ocean, and he was as powerful and as beautiful as the water. Dean watched as Castiel looked out onto the beach and smiled. Today was the day. And hopefully, everything would work out. 

Dean smiled as the waitress walked over to the table, her smile warm and comforting. “Hi, my name is Ellie I’ll be your waitress,” Ellie said, beaming. “Now, what can I get yall?” She asked, taking out her order book. “I’ll have the salmon,” Castiel said, smiling back at her. “Nice choice,” She said, taking his menu from his hands. “And for you sir?” She asked, turning to Dean. “The bacon burger.” He said, smiling at Castiel with his ridiculous smile. Castiel thought it was beautiful and hilarious. The waitress took their menus and walked away, a smile on her face. “I love this place,” Castiel said, smiling out at the water. “I love you,” Dean said, looking at Castiel with the kind of look you give the stars. 

Castiel looked at Dean with a blush and a smile. “I love you too,” He said, staring into Dean’s eyes. “Happy Valentine’s day,” Castiel said, getting out a small box wrapped in red paper. Dean looked at Castiel with shock. “You didn’t need to get me anything,” Dean said.  
“Don’t be stupid Dean,” Castiel said. Dean jokingly rolled his eyes and took off the paper. Inside was a small keychain to hang on baby’s dash. It was a silver feather with the letters D and C carved into a heart. “I love it,” Dean said, smiling at Castiel as he held it close. “Thank you,” Dean said, smiling. 

After the food had arrived and Castiel had finished his beach looking session, Dean had decided he needed to do it soon. He was beginning to feel impatient. He could feel the butterflies beginning to spread, his nerves becoming even more agitated. “Are you alright?” Cas asked, looking at Dean with concern. “Yeah, I’m awesome,” Dean responded trying his best to smile. “Babe, I know you, you seem, nervous,” Castiel responded as he finished the last bite of his food. “It’s nothing, I’m fine honey,” Dean said as he laid down the money for the check. 

Dean smiled at Castiel as he led him towards the beach. The sun had begun to rise out of the clouds, leaving a beautiful orange glow in the sky. Castiel was smiling as he placed his feet in the sand, feeling the waves as they rushed towards him. Dean smiled. The wind was carrying Castiels trenchcoat behind him, giving him a slight effect of wings. His hair was a mess, a beautiful mess that made Dean want to rub his hands through it. 

Dean walked up towards him, his hands sweating while gripped tightly against the velvet box. It was now or never, Dean thought to himself as he slowly bent down. Castiel turned towards him, a look of shock and joy on his face. “Dean?” He asked, looking at him as he got down on one knee. “Cas, I’m not very good at this, and I know I’m kind of an asshole sometimes but when I’m not with you I don’t know how to breathe. Cas, I need you. I need you more than I need oxygen, and if it sounds cheesy and obnoxious it is, but it’s the truth,” Dean began looking at Cas with a smile. Cas could feel the salty tears of joy as they streamed down his face. He didn’t know what to say. “Cas, will you marry me?” Dean asked, slowly opening the box to reveal a golden wedding band. Castiel smiled, the tears on his cheeks streaming. 

“Yes,” Castiel said. “Yes, yes of course,” He said, as Dean got up from kneeling in the sand. He smiled at Castiel as a slight tear fell from his cheek. He placed the ring on his finger then slammed his lips against his. The kiss was passionate and salty, the feeling of shooting stars falling all around them. When they pulled away, Castiel looked at Dean with a crying smile. “I was wondering when you were going to ask,” He said, chuckling. “Yeah, me too,” Dean said, smiling at him.  
“I love you,” Castiel said, leaning against his fiance. “I love you too,” Dean said, holding Cas in his arms. The two stood before the world, holding hands tightly as they walked back towards the impala. Both were crying still, tears that were shed out of pure joy. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives. They were each other’s universes, and finally, they were in perfect orbit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this make sure to give it kudos and share!  
> follow me on Tumblr @notexactlyanangel  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Love y'all


End file.
